


Comfort Can't Reach My Soul

by astraea_neressa



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraea_neressa/pseuds/astraea_neressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline wants to scratch Klaus's  bodysnatching eyes out and conveniently his brother, Kol, wants the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Can't Reach My Soul

The taste of Kol’s lips under hers is of fouls promises and betrayals. Caroline slams the Original back into the trunk of the tree closest to where she last looked into the bodysnatching eyes of his brother and heard the meaningless pleas of her new ex-best friend. The Hybrid and Witch, she fervently hopes those two end up the latest victims of Mystic freaking Falls.

Laughter bubbles up deep inside the youngest Original and his arms squeeze her hips hard enough to leave bruises and Caroline can’t help but remember the lingering touches and gentle caresses Klaus left etched deep in her skin, the soft words and dreams Tyler whispered to her in the dead of night in the cool humidity of his ancestor’s cellar. Her fangs rip into Kol’s lips and the blood fills her with more rage at the mess her life has become.

Caroline isn’t naive enough to think she’ll ever escape the Original Family but if she’s going down, it’ll be her and only her who chooses the way there. 

It might just be the only thing Katherine ever taught her.

Kol blurs them on one of the cellar’s half ruined walls and rips her shirt off, she matches him step for step, rip for rip. Both of them have one goal in mind and it spells Klaus misery in every push and pull of their bodies, in every bitter kiss and every drop of blood soaking the earth beneath them. 

The sex is rough and free of any tender emotion Caroline might have had, blood boiling rage fueled by two men in one body, her lover and her enemy. She wants to go back to the times before she wasn’t able to tell Tyler from Klaus, Klaus from Tyler, Tyler from Klaus, Klaus from Tyler….a never ending cycle of what could have beens and what was. Kol offers oblivion and Caroline accepts it with greedy, greedy hands and lips.

After, when they’re done, he lounges back against ancient stones far younger than him, a smirk playing over his lips, all sharp edges and mischief, and Caroline can’t help but think Kol’s nothing like either Klaus’ s velvet voice and smooth moves or Tyler’s hurried hands and teasing grin. Caroline pulls the jacket over her bear breast and walks away to Kol’s British accent and taunting words.

“You were a blast, darling.”

Caroline knows this isn’t last time they’ll meet and it isn’t.

Two months later she finds him inside a cub in Buenos Aires and sinks her fangs in the girl he has wrapped around him, drains her dry right there on the dance floor, hair spilling around her and the human. Kol never stops swaying them to the music. What follows is a massacre, they slaughter everyone in the club, all the while Klaus’s words ring in the back of Caroline’s mind.

_You’re beautiful, strong, full of light. ___

_You’re beautiful… ___

Blood and guts hug her and the screams of her victims contradict him. 

_Strong ___

No, she is not, she didn’t have it in her to go back and fix things with Tyler, didn’t forgive Bony, didn’t listen to Elena begging her to stay, to help them fight for the right to stay in their town. Caroline flees leaving them behind. She’s a survivor if nothing else.

_Full of light ___

There’s nothing in her chest but darkness and a need for revenge, rage and bloodlust beyond anything else.

Kol dances with her among the corpses, his kisses promise her nothing, asking for the same in return. 

“Come darling doll, let’s find some entertainment.” He tugs her into the night, music, laughter and mayhem beckoning them. 

They’ll paint the city red, a crimson trail through the world and the centuries for Klaus to fallow and wash away with his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at the LJ. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. Thanks guys :)


End file.
